


our dawn is hotter than day

by nasaplates (onlyshootingstars)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is really just ridiculously soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshootingstars/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: a soft morning scene with fem!Jongin and fem!Taemin





	our dawn is hotter than day

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone who happens to have notifs on for my fics these days (it's been years I am SORRY), yes, I have gone kpop. join us in hell, we have bops.
> 
> hyb, this is ENTIRELY your fault.

She wakes before her alarm to soft, gentle kisses on her left shoulder blade. A quiet puff of air. Dragging fingertips up her side, feather light as if trying not to wake her. _Kiss._ This one to the knob of bone at the top of her spine. Susurrus of sheets preceding a warm solid thigh pressing into the back of her own. Body heat, a slender arm wrapping slow slow slow around her, across her ribcage just below her breasts. Soft body, hard body, molding with hard won ease to the curves of her back. A sigh, _hey baby,_ a nibble to the shell of her ear. 

She smiles, and turns slow slow slow so she stays in the cage of loving limbs encasing her. She waits until she feels the sweet awkwardness of noses bumping to open her eyes. Days are always better when Taemin is the first thing she sees. 

Jongin cherishes her glimpse of smiling eyes, the quirk of a mouth, the slope of a perfect eyebrow before a kiss, open and lush, like resting her heart on a pillow. Another kiss, a continuance, birdsong, a warm blanket, a lazy morning. Pooling in the cradle of her hips like a hunger for food already on the table. She savors it, sweet on the back of her tongue. 

With the ease of friendship before love, love before devotion, devotion even before lust, Taemin clutches Jongin’s elbows, soft and somehow still greedy, rolls them so she is on her back, legs welcoming, body bare, Jongin free to press her mouth to her skin and taste the morning just above her heart. When Jongin touches her tongue to first one nipple, and then tenderly to the skin below it, the sigh that escapes from Taemin’s mouth echoes in her chest, floats through her like smoke. Each bit of skin, new only to this moment, this dawn, this specific configuration of love, is worshiped, not like a woman called to a new god, but like an old one, hands already having worn smooth the surface of their idol. Lips and mouth, tongue and the catch and drag of skin on skin, blessing this vessel gifted unto her. Thanking each heartbeat as it does it’s holy work. Lavishing her belly button with gifts of adoration for the birth of this one true good in her life.

Taemin’s hand brushes gently across the top of her head, playfully, a reminder. She is flesh, here and real, sunlight warming a face that doles out smiles and frowns and wicked grins as she sees fit. Jongin, reawakened yet surely still dreaming, grins in return, and does as that hand on her head bids.

She bows her head and kisses her, high high high on her thighs, one kiss each, almost where she wants but not quite. She knows Taemin doesn’t mind waiting the extra moments for Jongin to indulge in taking a bit of flesh between her teeth, not to mark, but to feel it, the weight and warmth of it in her mouth. When she tastes her, finally, a gentle kitten lick over her entrance, Jongin hums with pleasure.

It is easy, now, after years of mornings and afternoons and evenings and late night love, to know how to play her, here. Long wide laves of tongue, slow to let her savor the tastes and textures, slow to let Taemin feel it all. She lets her nose drag along the inside of Taemin’s lips, lets her breath ghost along her slickness. Quick swirls around her clit, strumming the nub to make her gasp and clutch her fingers just that much tighter in her hair. Fluttering into her, teasingly at first, interspersed with other explorations. Pressing herself as deep inside her as she can. She doesn’t bring her fingers in, not this time, not so early in the day, lets them dance up the sides of Taemin’s legs, lets her nails scrape, too softly to even leave a mark. Lets Taemin’s moans guide her, the subtle motions of her body, the tense and release of muscles, lets her body know her lover’s like it’s an extension of her own. And when Taemin’s breath quickens and her fingers quiver and her thighs clench around her ears, Jongin wraps her lips around her clit and sucks. When Taemin comes, it’s with a moan of satisfaction, a wave rolling through her body and taking Jongin with it. 

The shaking subsides and Taemin falls lax around her, and Jongin lifts her head and licks her lips, savoring her like a sommelier. 

Still morning slow, Jongin crawls on knees and elbows until they are face to face again, heads on the same pillow. She slides her fingers through her own slick, taking her time to feel the wetness, the warmth, the ache, and swirls the tip of one finger in circles around her clit. When Taemin opens her eyes again, Jongin’s are there to meet her. When Jongin’s hips start rolling with need, Taemin’s hand is there to meet them. One finger, pressing easily through the wet and the warmth, home inside Jongin’s body, dancing together with the hand Jongin still works against herself. With her other hand Taemin grips the back of Jongin’s neck and pulls her even closer, foreheads pressed together, mouths opened, not in a kiss but in a simple sharing of breath. When Taemin murmurs _come for me baby_ Jongin feels the words move against her lips, and, easily, helplessly, like falling in love with her best friend, does.

Her heart rate comes down, gently, to Taemin’s fingers sifting through the hair at the back of her neck, and Taemin’s smile unwavering. Jongin grins, and kisses her, and moans when Taemin darts out a tongue to taste herself in Jongin’s mouth.

Later, they come up for air. Later, an alarm goes off, neither of them sure whose it is. Later, one of them kisses the other on the nose, and the other swats their shoulder but giggles to soften the blow. Later, they dress and ready for their separate days, handing one another shirts and shoes and toothbrushes, making tea and coffee and lunch to go. 

But now, now. They kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my first ever explicit fic!
> 
> come talk to me on twitter, I'm at nasaplates


End file.
